The Pink Ninja and The Pravus
by Bubbly12
Summary: I wrote this a while ago and decided to put in now. Sakura somehow gets tranported in the Vlads' world.


I don't own Chronicles of Vladimir Tod or Naruto, sadly.

Pairings: Sasusaku and some slight Vlad/Sakura and maybe some Vlad/Snow if I remember to put her in my story.

Prologue

Sakura is sent on a mission to turn in a high ranking class criminal, but he performs a jutsu that sends her to an alternative universe of Vladimir Tod. Vlad finds her and they form a friendship, but it begins to get a little more serious.

Everything was going the same in the village of the Hidden Leaf Village. Sasuke returned, it was supposed to be perfect. Team seven is reunited, but then Sakura overheard something. The worst thing she'll ever hear. Her friends were talking behind her back, saying how weak she is. Sasuke just said she was worthless, that broke her heart. Sure, she didn't expect him to come back and say he loved her. It was that, he still never gave her credit for the hard training and her strength The most surprising was Naruto. He was her best friend and brother, "I know, if only she was a little bit stronger."

She stayed home, and locked herself in her room. Sakura informed them that she had gotten sick; she cried the whole day, but the two days later she was silent and continued to stare at her ceiling. Then an idea popped in her head, Sakura ran quickly to the Hokage's place. She wanted to show them that she wasn't weak, and by doing that. She'll receive an S-rank mission, and it will be on her own.

"Good morning Lady Tsunade." Tsunade lifted her head up and stared bored at her star pupil, who interrupted her nap.

" sigh Good morning Sakura, what do you want?"

"Is there any S-rank missions available?" "Yes, but I thinking a team should do this one." "NO!"

Tsunade stared at Sakura in confusion for her outburst.

"I can handle it on my own, you can count on me Lady Tsunade." Tsunade carefully observed her.

"There's more to it,isn't it?" Sakura knew she couldn't lie, so she nodded her head, "What's it about?"

"Everyone, believes I'm only a weakling so I want to prove them wrong. I want the most dangerous and difficult mission you have." Tsunade smirked.

"I admire your bravery, but I can't have any personal feelings get in the way of this mission."

"Please my lady! I can do this, I know I can." Tsunade agreed, and informed Sakura, that she had to turn in a dangerous criminal dead or alive. "He's name is Guardon, he's been causing destruction and murder in nearby villages. We fear he may be targeting the Leaf, and word is he's been spotted heading east. I want you to head over there and bring him to justice."

"Hai, Lady Tsunade" Sakura soon disappeared, Tsunade smiled 'I know you can do it Sakura'

Sakura soon spotted Guardon in a nearby hideout. She knew it was him, because she had a photo to identify him. He wore a long black cloak, skin very pale, and his hair looked at if it was gelled back. Sakura noticed his guard was down and went in for the attack, but Guardon saw her and dodged her attack.

"Well, looks as if I have a spy. Let me guess, the Leaf sent you." Sakura took her fist out of the huge crater she made, and glared at him.

"Correct. My name is Sakura Haruno and I'm here to turn you in." Guardon began to laugh hysterically.

"Forgive me my dear, but I have some business to attend to." Sakura throw shuricans at him, but he quickly dodged them. Guardon thought that was close, but Sakura was alreadyin front of him, 'What incredible spee-'"Hnn!" Sakura had chakara flow through her wrist and punched him hard in the stomach. Guardon was instantly spiraling in the air, and Sakura jumped in the air with him and kicked him in the chin. As if he was a soccer ball. Guardon coughed out blood and grinned, "I do have to admit, you have quite the punch little girl. I would love to continue this, but duty calls so I might as well take you with me."

"What!?" Guardon immediately made as may hands signs, and both he and Sakura disappeared.

'_Otis I sense something_!' Vlad telepathically said to Otis.

'_What is it Vladimir_?' '_I don't know, but I'll try to find out_.' Vlad made a huge dash, to the cause of his senses. He raced towards the outskirts of Bathory, and noticed an unconsious figure on the ground. It was a girl, with short pink hair, red vest and a skirt with shorts but in her other leg she was wearing a role of bandages. Vlad couldn't help but blush at how cute the girl looked. 'She's even cuter than Meredith.' He thought, well maybe Snow. Vlad noticed she was going to wake up, her emerald eyes looked sparkled and big. Her eye long eyelashes covering them, she noticed him.

"Who are you...?" She asked, while passing out again.

Unknown to Vlad, someone was spying on them.

Sorry if it isn't good, and it didn't turn out the way I wanted it. Guardon is one of my evil OC just to let you guys know. Please review! Oh and no flames, I tried to make it look good, and if you problems with it tell me my mistakes so it won't happen again.


End file.
